


Babysitting

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Dean Winchester is a Chick Magnet, Dean Winchester is a great uncle, Dean Winchester-centric, Dean and Ladies, Double Entendre, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Ladies Man Dean Winchester, Megstiel - Freeform, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Uncle Dean Winchester, demon-angel kid, single moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Dean finds an unexpected upside to babysitting Castiel and Meg's daughter for the day.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Castiel & Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Original Child Character(s), Parent Castiel & Meg Masters
Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet that came out of another ficlet.

  
Team Free Will had a well-earned day off. Sam had decided to teach Jack Supernatural lore, so Dean had offered to babysit Esme; the daughter of the angel Castiel and demon Meg Masters. Since she was at that age they had nicknamed the "threenager" - throwing tantrums that could cause power-outages, flying off on her own to the local park and ice cream parlour, Meg and Castiel were only too happy to accept, and threw a bag full of essentials at him and almost pushed him out of the bunker door.  
  
This day, Dean had decided to take Esme to a soft-play park. She adored the slides, inflatables, and ball pits; the best thing about it was it wore her out allowing the residents of the bunker to sleep. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he had an ulterior motive for taking her out this particular Thursday. Walking in, he realised he was the only guy there and all eyes fell on him suspiciously at first, until Esme threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and the women staring ‘Aww’d.’  
  
“Can I go play now Uncle Dean?” she asked, hopefully.

“Yeah sure kid… go have fun.” he replied, turning to smile at the group of women staring at him, doe eyed.   
  
Dean grabbed a large coffee and went to sit inside a small booth where he could keep an eye on the angel-demon child in case she used her supernatural powers on any of the other kids. He was so focused on Esme he didn’t notice the blonde woman approach him.

“Um… Hi. I’m Dawn. I just wanted to say that your daughter is really cute.”

Dean smiled awkwardly and brushed the back of his neck, “Oh. No. She’s not my daughter,” he replied.

Dawns face dropped like a stone, concern quickly crossing her face.

Clocking on to what he had said, he quickly added, “No… no she’s my brother’s kid. I’m taking her out for the day to give her parents a break. She’s at _that_ age you know?”  
  
“Oh! Yeah, I know what you mean… they’re trouble at that age but they soon grow out of it,” Dawn exclaimed, “well aren’t you a great brother looking after your niece… why don’tcha come sit with us? You look a little lonely sitting by yourself… you know what I mean?” 

‘ _Lady, you have no idea.”_ Dean thought.  
  
Dean smiled realising what she was insinuating and nodded, following Dawn to her table, “Sorry this is…. Sorry? What was your name again?”  
  
Dean gave his trademark grin and sat down, “Dean. Pleased to meet you ladies.”  
  
“So, where’s your wife?” a dark-haired woman questioned.  
  
“Oh no…I-I'm not married.”

Dawn shushed her friend, “Dean here is looking after his niece to give his brother and sister-in-law a break… isn’t that _so sweet_?

“It’s not often you see men babysitting,” the young lady with auburn hair mused, “It’s so sexy when men look after their kids… or well… family kids y’know?” she smirked and gave Dean’s knee a squeeze causing him to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

“Oh, I’ve not introduced you to the girls! How rude of me!” Dawn purred. Pointing at the girl with auburn hair, “That’s Laura, the brunette is Lacy, and the girl with black hair is Nicki.”

Dean raised his hand and gave a flirtatious smile causing the ladies to giggle and blushed like schoolgirls.

“So… are you girls married then?” Dean asked, turning on his charm and swagger.

“No. We’re all single moms. We meet here every Thursday. We’re like a little club… we’re called the BDSMs.”

Dean choked on his coffee, “The BDSMs?”

“It means ‘Beautiful, Dating, Single Mothers.” Nicki stated, matter-of-factly. “Why?”

“No, no reason.” He figured it was probably better not to point out what the acronym also stood for.

Dean spent the following hour listening to the four women bitch about their lives, their ‘useless’ ex-husbands, horrid ex-mothers-in-law and the local town gossip.

“Oh Dean! You’re such a good listener,” Dawn gushed.

Nicki smiled seductively, “I know right. It’s _so_ hard to find a guy that’ll listen to our problems.”

‘ _You think you got problems lady… I’m babysitting a half-angel half-demon kid that could smite another kid for looking at her in the wrong way or fly off to who-knows where.’_ Dean thought to himself. Instead he smiled, nodded and took another sip of coffee.

“It’s so refreshing to meet a man who doesn’t think about sexual gratification all the time,” Laura gushed, giving his knee another squeeze, causing Dean to clear his throat.

Lacy frowned sadly, “Yeah, most guys these days are only after one thing… especially if you have a kid.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably and forced a smile. He was glad when Esme walked over and told him she was tired and wanted to go home.  
  
The ladies fawned over her and Esme enjoyed the attention.

“Oh isn’t she just a little angel!”

“What lovely, curly hair she has!”

“Her eyes are such a wonderful shade of blue.”

“Does she take after mom or dad?”

Esme sighed and looked at them before looking at Dean, “Why does the one with red hair want to sit on your face? The blonde one wants to kiss you too!”

Dean coughed and stood up swiftly, swooping Esme into his arms, “Kids say the darndest things, don’t they? She must’ve picked it up at the park.”

The faces of the four ladies at the table had turned scarlet with embarrassment as Dean started to make a hasty retreat, “What have we said about speaking peoples thoughts out loud?” he whispered.

Esme scrunched up her face with thought, “That it’s naughty and people will get upset if I do it ‘cos they don’t like their thoughts out loud.”

“Right.”

As Dean was placing Esme in her car seat, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Standing behind him was Dawn, smiling sweetly, “Hey Dean… look we had fun today and the girls and I wanna know if you’re going to be back next Thursday?” 

“I…um…”

Handing him a folded piece of paper, she looked at him softly, “Call me sometime? Nice guys like you are hard to find.”  
  
Climbing into the Impala, Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Hey munchkin… you wanna hang out with your Uncle Dean again, next week? We can go get ice cream too.”

“Sure thing, Dean-o!”

“Cool.”

Arriving back at the bunker, he found the angel and demon curled up in each other’s arms watching a movie in the TV room, Esme had fallen asleep, so Dean had placed her on her bed.

“Hello Dean. Was she much trouble?”

“She was good as gold,” he replied happily.

Meg frowned suspiciously, “Really? You had no problems at all? No tantrums, smiting, healing, flying off…?”

“Nope! In fact I was wondering if you’d like to make it a regular thing when we’re not hunting… maybe take her off your hands next Thursday?”

Castiel and Meg looked at each other and without hesitation happily agreed.

“Sweet!” 

Dean wandered off to the kitchen to let the supernatural couple finish watching their movie. Sam was sitting eating and glanced up at Dean, “So… how was babysitting.”

“It was great Sammy, who knew the kid was such a chick magnet.”  
  
He flashed the scrap of paper with the phone number on and Sam just sighed and shook his head before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

“What?” Dean shouted after him, “You should come with me next time.”

“No, Dean” Sam yelled, back.

Dean sighed and grinned, grabbing a beer from the fridge, “Well… your loss then Sam.”

This babysitting lark was a piece of cake.


End file.
